Odd ' is the new in thing
by BluePixieKimiko
Summary: Fujisaki Nadeshiko is the kind of girl any guy would want and Mashiro Rito is the newest pop sensation/ heart throb, could one fateful day change there lives forever? Or will there secrets come to be known and they hate each other forever. T for reason
1. Prologue

**' Odd ' is the new in thing**

She was a traditional Japanese dancer, loved for her beautiful movements during a performance but deep within she hid a secret, or two that only her boyfriend Tadase Hotori knew.

Fujisaki Nadeshiko was not your average girl even though she lived a pretty normal life; she was loved by all her friends and family and did well in school.

High School life was pretty easy according to her since she always did the best in her grade.

She had silky, long purple hair that she kept in a high ponytail and soft chocolate brown eyes that could make any guy fall in love with her.

He was the newest pop sensation that all the girls swooned over, his voice wasn't too deep and yet it wasn't too soft. He loved all the attention from his female fans because Rito Mashiro was a real playboy.

Rito did not live an ordinary life, no every 2 weeks he would date another of his fans and even if he did break their hearts they still followed after him as if he was a god.

He was home schooled and all his teachers loved him but he missed having friends. Missed just hanging out with friends without being mobbed by fans.

He had short blond hair and honey colored eyes but never went anywhere without his cap and sunglasses.

He was a heart throb, a womanizer, a playboy and still the sexiest 17 year old singer out there.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kimiko:**** I only own the plot so if you steal it I will kill you cause no one's mind is as twisted as mine :P******

**Nadeshiko: Now then on with the story**

**' Odd ' is the new in thing**

_Chapter 1: Different fates colide_

To say she was excited would be an understatement; Amu had told them that afternoon that she had gotten 5 tickets to the one and only Rito Mashiro's concert.

Nadeshiko was more than excited as she got ready for the concert since rumor had it that Rito had just broken up with his girlfriend and would be staying in Japan for a while.

Nadeshiko looked herself over in the mirror and smiled, her boyfriend would be so mad that she was getting all dolled up for this concert when she barely did it for their dates.

Nadeshiko loved Tadase but she just didn't feel that special feeling for him that her parents often talked about so you could say he was just another toy for her.

Nadeshiko looked herself over; she was wearing a denim mini skirt, with a t-shirt since she didn't really have breasts and a short sleeved jacket that she kept open with black high heels. Her hair was in its usual ponytail and she was wearing just a bit of foundation.

When she got the stadium she found Amu, Utau, Yaya and Lulu waiting for her, all of them dressed up as well.

Amu was wearing a red and black stripped jacket, with a red top underneath, a black skirt with a red belt as well as knee high red socks and black boots. Her shoulder length pink hair was up in a high ponytail with an 'x' clip in it.

Utau was wearing white long pants with black trimming at the end with a black frilly blouse that had white trimming at the shoulders along with a black choker with white trimming and lastly a pair of black heels. Her long blond hair was in its usual pigtails.

Yaya was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with pink trimming, with pink short shorts and a orange and white scarf. She was also wearing light brown boots with a blue handbag and her orange pigtails were tied up with pink ribbons and a nice gold necklace.

And lastly Lulu was wearing a white blouse with a pink dress over it and a white frilly neck accessory that went onto the dress and got hooked to it with a nice jewel; she wore some white heels and tights. Her long green hair was in its usual style as well.

Nadeshiko smiled as she walked to them

"Wow guys, you all look amazing "Nadeshiko said in her high pitched voice

"Nadeshiko you look so... different "Utau said and Nadeshiko smiled

"I tried something new "Nadeshiko said blushing a bit

"Someone's sure trying to catch Rito's eye "Lulu said smirking

They all went in the large concert hall and Amu led them to their front row seats and they all happily took their seats. Soon enough the whole hall was packed and some girls were even standing everyone excited to watch Rito live!

Meanwhile...

Rito Mashiro looked himself over in the mirror, he was wearing a t-shirt with bootleg jeans as well as sneakers, and he wore his usual cap on his head that Jason Derulo had given him as well. Soon enough his Manager stepped into the room.

"It's time to go Rito "she said and Rito grabbed her around the waist.

"How come you and I never just spend some quality time together, Yua?" he asked in a flirty voice and Yua blushed.

Yua pushed Rito off her; he was as long as her even though she was 21.

"Because I'm married and don't roll that way "Yua said simply

Rito put a fake hurt look on his face "Ouch that stings "he joked and Yua rolled her eyes

He and Yua walked till under the stage and he stood on the platform that would rise to the stage.

"Please don't let happen what happened last time "Yua said looking at Rito who winked at her.

"I'll try but with sexy fans like that, it's hard " he said and he heard the band begin the intro of the song he was about to sing, Rito took the mike and soon enough the trap door opened and Rito started going up to the stage, he could hear all his fans scream his name and see posters with his name on, some even with phone numbers.

Soon enough Rito fell in with lyrics to the song the band was playing

_**~ Hey guys listen this song Nice guys by **_**Chester See Ft. Kevjumba & Ryan Higa _here... sorry had to remove the lyrics. (Youtube URL: .com/watch?v=QsPnQyn8U40 )~_**

Rito smiled as all his fans went wild, he had written this song after his last girlfriend had broken up with him but it seems the tabloids had said that he had broken up with her. Rito sang a few more songs till it came to the last song of the night, his fans didn't seem to be losing their spirit at all and one girl in particular had been catching his eye the whole night so he decided to go against Yua a bit and call the girl up to the stage for the last song.

Rito went to the front of the stage and the song started.

_**~Hey guys again had to remove the lyrics so listen Lips like Morphine by Kill Hanna (Youtube URL: .com/watch?v=G3L0itGb0Ek)**_

Rito kept his eyes mostly on that one girl who was swaying her hips to his music.

Rito smiled as a guitar solo took place, he jumped down the stage and went to the girl who blushed as he got closer, he took her hand in his and led her to the stairs to get back on the stage, when the final words came up he sang them just for her

Nadeshiko blushed like crazy as Rito Mashiro sang for her! Yes, she Nadeshiko Fujisaki had been the lucky girl Rito had taken on stage with him, she had heard Amu them squeal as she walked up the stairs with Rito who was holding her hand.

When the song ended Nagihiko was bright red in the face, the lyrics had somehow gotten to her, and she felt a hand go around her waist and looked to see Rito smirking at her

"Like my show?" he asked in a flirty voice

It was true; Rito really was cute but in his own manly way as the tabloids always said. Nadeshiko felt they need to take of his cap to see his blond hair but didn't she simple smiled at Rito.

"I loved it" she said not sure how she was able to say it so calm when he heart was jumping around in her chest.

"Want to hang out with me backstage?" Rito asked and Nadeshiko felt the need to squeal but then she remembered her 4 friends who had come with her.

"Uhhh... can my friends come? "Nadeshiko asked unsure of herself and Rito nodded

"Go get them, then we'll go to my dressing room"

Nadeshiko went to the stairs of the stage and when she was at the bottom ran to Amu them

"Okay guys, Rito asked if we wanted to hang out in his dressing room backstage "Nadeshiko said excited

Lulu sighed sadly "I can't, my mom said I have to go home right after the concert.

"Yaya is riding with Lulu "Yaya said sadly

"Well I'm not going anywhere "Amu and Utau said.

Everyone had a huge group hug before Yaya and Lulu left and Nadeshiko, Amu and Utau went up the stage to where Rito was waiting who whistled when the 3 girls walked closer

'Is it Christmas already? 'Rito thought to himself

"Follow me ladies "Rito said walking ahead of them.

Yua sighed as she walked towards Rito them

"Hello girls, it's a pleasure to meet you " Yua said smiling and all the girls smiled at Yua

"Same to you" Nadeshiko said

When they got to the dressing room, Amu and Utau plopped down on one couch while Nadeshiko stood leaning a bit against the wall, Rito was sitting in his make-up chair and Yua was standing by his side.

"Yua, why don't you leave for a while?" Rito asked signaling Yua should leave and she did

"Your show was amazing!" Utau said

"I love your music as well Hoshina Utau "Rito said and Utau blushed

"T-thank you… "

"So we heard your staying in Japan Rito "Amu said "Will you be going to a school?"

"No... But... uh… my sister will "Rito said unsure

"You have a sister?" Nadeshiko asked

"Yes but we don't want her to be mobbed by fans, she just wants to be normal so no one knows about her "Rito said

"What's her name?" asked Utau

"Rima Mashiro, were twins "said Rito

"You should let her come to our high school; we'll be more than happy to be her friends. Right, Nadeshiko? "Amu asked and both girls looked at Nadeshiko

"Of course " Nadeshiko said

"So that's your name, Nadeshiko?" asked Rito and Nadeshiko nodded blushing

"Nadeshiko Fujisaki" Nadeshiko said

You mean the traditional Japanese dancer? " Rito asked and Nadeshiko once again nodded

"What do you say we hang out tomorrow girls?" Rito asked

"Sorry I can't" said Utau sadly "I have to record my new song"

"Me neither, I have to babysit " Amu said and all eyes went on Nadeshiko

"I suppose I'm free" Nadeshiko said

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, meet me at the mall" Rito said and Nadeshiko nodded

They talked for a while longer till the girls had to go home, when they were gone Yua came back in and Rito took of his hat to let his long blond hair cascade down his back

"Yua-chan clear my schedule for tomorrow I want to hang out with that girl" The girl that had replaced Rito said in a girly voice

"Of course, Rima" Yua said and Rima smirked into the mirror

**Rima: WHAT THE HELL!**

**Nagihiko: Rima... why are you cross dressing?**

**Rima: I don't know, where's Kimiko I'm gana kill her!**

**Kimiko: (hiding) (giggles) Hehe wait till Nagi finds out when he comes in, please read and review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kimiko: Hi guys it's been a while! I don't think this story is going to be all that long since my inspiration is flat!**

**Rima: So here's the next chapter**

**Nadeshiko: Kimiko doesn't own us **

**' Odd is the new in thing '**

_Chapter 2: Hurt but no regrets_

Nadeshiko woke up bright and early, she sat up in her dark purple bed and looked around the room, the sun was shining in through her large window that was in the middle of her wall, and her bed was on the left side of the window and a desk at the right side. Her room was pretty modern even though she lived in a traditional Japanese house. She had a computer as well, and then it was a door to her own private bathroom as well as a dresser and a door leading into the house. Nadeshiko especially loved that she had purple wallpaper on her walls.

She got out of bed and went and took a shower, wrapping herself and she washed her in purple towels she went back in her room and got an outfit for her date today with Rito.

Nadeshiko decided on a purple plaid skirt with a black button up shirt as well as a purple plaid tie and purple stocking as well as her brown leather boots she loved so much. She put her hair in its high ponytail accept this time she used a plaid ribbon to keep it in place. Nadeshiko put on foundation, a bit of a light purple eye shadow and pink lip-gloss and smiled at herself in the mirror. When she was sure she looked fine and smelled great she went down to have breakfast.

When Nadeshiko walked in the kitchen her dad cursed under his breath and her mom smiled at her

"Morning Nadeshiko, you look lovely" her mother said smiling and Nadeshiko smiled

"I'm going to go to town with Amu-chan them "Nadeshiko said

"Just eat your breakfast and you can go "her mom said and Nadeshiko sat down and poured herself some of her favorite cereal.

"How can you stand this, I can't take this anymore I wish Nagihiko were here "Nadeshiko's dad scoffed angry and Nadeshiko cringed.

She knew her dad didn't hate her but he didn't approve of her either, what she did was wrong in his eyes and her dressing like this and talking like this only made him more angry.

Nadeshiko quickly finished her breakfast and excused herself, her dad cursed her saying he preferred Nagihiko

"Your dad doesn't mean it hun, have a nice day "her mom said and as soon as Nadeshiko was out the kitchen her parents started arguing which killed her since she was the reason.

Nadeshiko went to her room and flopped onto her bed, she decided to call the only person she could talk to about this since he was the only one that knew her secret. Luckily he answered on the second ring

"Hello Nadeshiko " came Tadase's voice from the other end of the call

"Hello Tadase-kun, how are you? "Asked Nadeshiko

"I'm fine and you?" asked Tadase

"My parents are fighting again about Nagihiko "Nadeshiko sighed

"Do you want to come over till it blows over?" Tadase asked

"I'm sorry Tadase-kun but I'm hanging out with someone today "Nadeshiko said

"Who?" Tadase asked a bit too quick

"Someone " Nadeshiko repeated

"Tell me there name"

"You don't need to worry Tadase-kun, it's just a friend "Nadeshiko said

Suddenly Nadeshiko realized something, if she went out with Rito but she's dating Tadase it was as well as cheating so she was left with two options, 1. Go with Rito and break up with Tadase or 2. Ditch Rito and stay with Tadase, Nadeshiko decided on the first and sucked in a deep breath.

"Tadase-kun, I think we should break up "Nadeshiko said

"WHAT? Why? Was it something I did? "Tadase asked getting all panicked

"No, it's just that I see you more as a brother "Nadeshiko lied

"Why?" Tadase asked

"Please don't make this any harder than it is, I really hope we can still be friends, well I have to go bye " Nadeshiko hung up so quick she didn't give Tadase any time to reply.

She sighed and stood up, straightened out her skirt, looked at herself in the mirror again and left.

It didn't take long to get to the mall but it appeared that Rito wasn't there yet so she went to a bench and sat down on it, a boy in short blond hair walked over to her and for a moment she was scared it was Tadase but then she realized that the boy had these honey eyes where Tadase has red eyes.

"Can I help you?" Nadeshiko asked smiling

"Yes, I'm looking for a Nadeshiko; you wouldn't by any chance be her?" Rito asked with a knowing smirk on his face

Nadeshiko giggled

"Then you must be the one and only Rito "Nadeshiko said and Rito nodded and kissed Nadeshiko's hand like a gentleman

"The one and only, shall we go?" Rito asked and took Nadeshiko's hand and lifted her to her feet and she nodded.

Soon forgetting about her parents and Tadase, Nadeshiko enjoyed her day with Rito when it was around dinner time Nadeshiko and Rito went to a fancy restaurant

"Thank you for the great day Rito"

"It was my pleasure, I had great fun we should do it again "Rito said

"I would love to, but I have school Monday again, so tomorrow I need to do homework "Nadeshiko said

"I understand, I'll give you my number and we can text" Rito said and they exchanged numbers

When Nadeshiko got home that night she immediately went up to her room and took a shower, the bathroom door opened to reveal a striking young boy, shirtless with pajama bottoms on and a towel over his shoulders, he picked up his phone to find a text

_Hey there_

_It's Rito, again thank you for the great day, please watch over my sister Monday _

_Love_

_Rito_

The boy blushed at the message and flopped down on his bed and started typing back

_Dear Rito_

_I should be thanking you for the great day, and it would be my pleasure to watch over Rima-chan at school_

_Love_

_Nadeshiko_

The boy smirked

"Soon you'll be mine Rito "he said and after a while went to sleep

**Kimiko: Who is the mysterious new character that has appeared? Take a wild guess**

**Rima: This story is... fucked up!**

**Kimiko: Is not!**

**Rima: Is too!**

**Yaya: Please read and review!**

**Rima and Kimiko: Where did she come out of?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Kimiko: Guess who! Yes it's me! **

**Rima: She means the mentally ill author.**

**Kimiko: (pouts) Rima-chan is so cruel.**

**Yaya: Kimi-chii doesn't own anything but her twisted plot (giggles)**

**Kimiko and Rima: O_O she stole our thunder again…**

**' Odd is the new in thing '**

_Chapter 3: The cute new girl?_

Nadeshiko was calmly walking to school, her school skirt swaying with her hips as she clutched her school bag in front of her, even her pigtail was happily swaying in the wind, she was in a good mood and no one could deny her that.

"Nadi!"

Nadeshiko stopped and looked behind her and was attacked in a hug by Yaya.

"Nadi-chan! How was meeting Rito?" Yaya asked.

"It was great Yaya-chan, he's really nice" Nadeshiko said smiling.

Yaya Yuiki was indeed an odd character, she was 16 years old, one year younger than the rest but they all loved the one girl, she was always the friendliest off them all even if she pretended to be a little kid, she always talked in third person and tended to even cry like a baby when she was sad, no one really accepted Yaya before Nadeshiko them but they had immediately seen the girl wasn't afraid to be who she was because even if kids told her to grow up she would stick her tongue out at them and walk away. She always wore cute ribbons in her orange hair.

Yaya was walking next to Nadeshiko and they were talking about Rito and Nadeshiko explained to her about they're little 'date' and his sister coming to the school, when they came to the crossroad they saw Amu and Utau on the other side, Amu waved while Utau glared at her for making them stand out so much. Nadeshiko couldn't help but giggle.

Hinamori Amu was Nadeshiko's first girl friend and she really loved Amu like a sister, Amu sometimes hid behind a 'cool-N-spicy' attitude so she didn't have to communicate with people, she was always worrying about the silliest things, like what people thought off her. Her hair was bubblegum pink so she stuck out a lot of the times.

Hoshina Utau was an amazing singer but because off her somewhat cold attitude barely anyone got to hear her sing, no one ever bothered looking past the mean side of Utau to see the great friend she really was. Utau was always helping her friends, especially Yaya when kids were picking on her. Utau was the oldest since she was one year older and her hair was always up in 2 blond pigtails.

Nadeshiko and Yaya came to the other side and Yaya hugged both girls "Morning Utau-chan, Amu-chan" Nadeshiko said smiling.

"So how was your date with Rito?" Utau asked smirking.

"It was rather fun, but I broke up with Tadase" Nadeshiko said and Amu nodded.

"Don't worry Nadi, you said you wanted to do it anyway" Amu said.

Nadeshiko nodded, Amu just got her more than the rest somewhat, but none of Nadeshiko's best friends knew her secret, Utau had come close to it once but luckily Nadeshiko was a quick changer.

When the four girls arrived at the school they were greeted by Lulu and a handsome boy with midnight blue hair, also known as Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Morning Lulu-chii! Iku-kun!" Yaya greeted in her cheerful tone and hugged both the teens.

"Morning Yaya, Nadi I was just telling Ikuto about your little encounter with Rito" Lulu said and Nadeshiko blushed.

"Lulu-chan, how embarrassing"

"I must say Nadeshiko, you are one luckily girl to get someone like Rito Mashiro, it's too bad he's not gay" Ikuto said and Utau patted Ikuto's shoulder.

"Keep dreaming Ikuto"

Tsukiyomi Ikuto was Seiyo High's biggest heart throb but sadly for all the girls he was an open gay, the guys in Seiyo High weren't exactly happy about that but Ikuto said it didn't bother him, they were all ugly anyway. Ikuto loved all his girl friends, especially Amu, they were inseparable really, and since Ikuto was gay all the girls were open with him.

Lulu, the last off the crazy group of friends was a old, new student from France, she had a rather interesting Nagoya accent which rarely slipped out as much as it use to when she had gotten there, a lot of people had laughed at her for her odd accent but Nadeshiko and her group thought it cute.

"Oh hey, guys" Nadeshiko suddenly said "Rito told me, Utau and Amu that his sister would be coming to Seiyo High so we gotta look out for her, okay?"

Everyone nodded and split up to the separate classes, Nadeshiko was heading to her class with Amu when a girl with long curly hair bumped into her.

"Oh I am so sorry" Nadeshiko apologized and the girl looked at Nadeshiko and nodded.

"It's fine, I'm Mashiro Rima" Rima said extending her hand.

"Oh your Rima-chan, you really do look like your brother Rima-chan" Nadeshiko said smiling and a faint blush appeared on Rima's cheeks.

"T-thanks" she said.

"Where are you heading Rima-chan?" Amu asked and Rima looked at her schedule.

"Japanese with Yuu Nikaido-sensei" Rima said and Amu smiled.

"That's where we were just heading, it seems were in the same class Rima-chan" Nadeshiko said happily.

The two girls took Rima to class with them; she had to wait outside the class till Nikaido-sensei introduced her, but when he did you would have sworn all hell broke loose. The guys were squealing like girls about the cute new girl while the girls were glaring at Rima.

"Mashiro-san, why don't you tell the class about yourself?" Nikaido asked.

"It do not see a reason to sensei" Rima said matter-of-factly and Nikaido laughed awkwardly.

"Sensei, why are you laughing when there is nothing funny?" Rima asked sounding annoyed "Sensei is that my seat?" Rima asked looking at the one empty seat in the class and Nikaido nodded.

Rima went and took her seat next to a blond haired boy and some other kids she did not know.

"It's nice to meet you Mashiro-san" the blond said smiling.

**Kimiko: CLIFFY! I had to! And a lot off you are gonna say this kinda seems like when Rima arrived in the anime, if you are thinking that, that's the point! Now then, I read through my reviews like usual and felt the need to reply to them, so let's see how good I do;**

_**Hazey Rine**_ – I would like to thank you for staying with this story even if it is messed up and I'm doing my best to update as much as possible but I'm a bit slow, gomen .

_**Key to the Rose-Colored Clock**__** – **_I really appreciate your review I am glad I got to surprise you like that. I am sorry for the bad grammar and punctuation, I'm extremely lazy and I usually post directly after I finished typing so not to keep my readers waiting but mostly not to delete it and re-start it again because I do that often. Now then you asked why Rito can be a male singer, well you see with the technology off today everything is possible so in all honesty Rito's voice is just being altered by sound systems and stuff and when he speaks to other people, much like Nadeshiko how Nadeshiko speaks in a higher tone to sound like a girl, Rito talks in a lower tone to sound like a boy, lastly… are they gay? I think a lot of people are asking that but as you saw in the previous chapter Nadeshiko is in fact male and trying to get another male and Rito is female trying to get a female, so I'll leave that up to you to figure out ;)

_**Ai The Dragon**_** – **I am glad you like this story and hope you enjoy this chapter and the future chapters to come.

**Kimiko: So that is it for this chapter, please look forward to the next one and review :D**

**Ikuto: Oh no I have a bone to pick with you!**

**Kimiko: Hiehie, review! (runs for life)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Kimiko: Okay so I had a slight problem with Critics United so I removed my lyrics, sorry about that but it is the rules I suppose, luckily this story will not be removed and I am here to continue it **

**Rima: Dammit!**

**Yaya: Kimiko doesn't own anything.**

**Kimiko:Characters are a OOC A LOT especially Rima and Ikuto. Also excuse any incorrect grammar and spelling, I will be begging someone to be my beta soon, I promise ^_^ Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**' Odd is the new in thing '**

_Chapter 4: Rima's first day_

_"It's nice to meet you Mashiro-san" the blond said smiling._

Rima glared at the blond boy

You're annoying me" she said simply.

"Eh? What did I do?" The boy asked shocked.

"You look like a girl and even sound like one, you're annoying me" Rima repeated herself as Nikaido went on with the lesson.

"You don't even know me, how can you say I'm annoying you?" the boy asked "besides I was only trying to be nice Mashiro-san" he said sighing.

"What an idiot…" Rima mumbled 'the male species is disgusting, I want to sit with Nadi!' she thought sadly.

Nadeshiko sighed when she saw Rima sitting next to Tadase 'Oh please don't say anything weird to Rima-chan, I need to stay on Rito's good side' Nadeshiko thought worried.

"Hey Nadi you think Tadase will flirt with Rima-chan?" Amu asked.

"I feel sorry for her if he does" Nadeshiko said.

Nadeshiko, Amu and Rima felt like the bell would never ring for lunch, Tadase luckily left Rima alone as soon as the teacher started working, when the bell for lunch rang everyone started talking and pulling out their lunches.

Amu and Nadeshiko went to Rima, lunches in their hands "Rima let's go, we're going to Ikuto's class" Amu said excited and Rima looked at Amu.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked Amu which caused Nadeshiko and Amu to burst out laughing "That boy… and me… oh Rima you are to funny" Amu said and Rima starred at the two girls rather confused.

"You'll understand when you meet him" Nadeshiko told Rima with a reassuring smile.

Rima stood up and followed Nadeshiko and Amu, they walked into a class on the highest floor of the school building, Amu immediately went to Ikuto who hugged her tightly.

"Amu darling I've missed you greatly" Ikuto mocked.

"Why Ikuto I couldn't stop thinking about you" Amu joked along and the two laughed.

"Ikuto is gay, Rima-chan. He's also Amu's closest friend, they are basically inseperable" Nadeshiko explained to Rima who nodded in understanding.

"How mean Nadi, won't you even give me a hug today?" Ikuto pouted and Nadeshiko chuckled.

"Hey Ikuto, I'll give you a hug now but first meet Rito's little sister, Rima Mashiro, isn't she just the cutest thing ever?" Nadeshiko asked smiling and Ikuto walked to them, he walked around Rima then left her hair to his head

"Do you think this color will look good on me?" He joked and everyone laughed.

"Hello Rima-chan, it's great to meet the sister of the hottie Nadi stole from me" Ikuto said and held out his harms "Hope you're not immune to hugs" he said and Rima giggled and hugged Ikuto.

"It's nice to meet you Ikuto also I won't even argue with you, I've never seen my brother so smitten" Rima said.

'YES!' Nadeshiko said in her head but she just blushed on the outside "Y-you guys!" she said embarrassed.

"NADI!" Yaya exclaimed and attack Nadeshiko into a giant hug, Rima bit her bottom lip at seeing Yaya hug Nadeshiko.

"Hello Yaya" Nadeshiko giggled.

"Yaya get off, you're killing the girl" Utau said right behind Yaya as she pealed the girl of Nadeshiko.

"Rima, this is Utau and Yaya, Yaya, Utau this is Rima, Rito's sister" Nadeshiko said and Utau nodded while Yaya hugged Rima tightly as well.

"Rima-tan it's so great to meet you! Let's be great friends, okay!?" Yaya said excited and Rima smiled slightly and nodded.

"Hoshina what are you doing in my class again I thought I beat you enough for you to realize we'll never be together" a orange haired boy said walking up to the group.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Souma, I'm not here for you, and if I remember correctly I beat you!" Utau said smirking.

"Rima, this is Souma Kukai, Utau's secret crush the only problem is that Yaya also has a crush on him and they are best friends so they promised that neither would go for him" Nadeshiko whispered to Rima.

"Nadi! Tadase just told some girls he's single!" Lulu exclaimed.

"That is because he is Lulu, me and Tadase broke it off the morning before my date with Rito, I refused to have a guilty conscience so I broke it off" Nadeshiko said. "You can go for him now Ikuto" Nadeshiko said and Ikuto made a disgusted face.

"No thanks Nadi" he said and everyone laughed.

"Who's Tadase?" Rima asked Nadeshiko.

"He's the one that sits next to you Rima, me and him dated 2 years but I think I dated him out of pity but there was just no connection" Nadeshiko said.

"You left him for my brother?" Rima asked and Nadeshiko blushed.

"N-no… I knew better then to leave a guy for someone who I'm not sure how they feel but I had a good reason to leave him because of my date with your brother" Nadeshiko said smiling and Rima nodded.

"Well I hope things work out for you and my brother" Rima said.

"Thank you Rima-chan"

"Neh Nadi, you said Ikuto and Amu are best friends and Yaya and Utau, does that make her your best friend?" Rima asked pointing at Lulu.

"Oh right, Lulu this is Rima, Rito's sister, Rima this is Lulu" Nadeshiko said and Lulu smiled.

"Hello Rima-chan" she said smiling "It's nice to meet you"

Rima nodded. "Nice to meet you as well"

Rima felt slightly annoyed that Nadeshiko avoided her question, but shrugged it off figuring she could ask her later on again.

Lunch, Rima decided, would become her favorite time of the day, as she realized she enjoys eating lunch with her new found friends, when the bell for the end of lunch rang, Rima was very unhappy but luckily she got to walk with her friends to class.

**Kimiko: FINALLY! I have been a bit slow on updates for a while now but I am back and ready as ever :D**

**Let's thank the reviewers:**

Wisteria Blossom

I AM THE AWESOME HERO

Diamond Spirit

HaibaraAiFan

Shimmer-White Mermaid

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews so here follows some replies to the reviews:**

**Wisteria Blossom****: **Hahaha well considering he went on a date with Rito… and he dated Tadase… why don't you figure that one out for yourself ;) Hahaha and it's so fun to make Ikuto gay, I have a lot of fun typing up the chapters with him in.

**I AM THE AWESOME HERO****: **Hehehe ^^" Please don't burn me otherwise I won't be able to update my fanfics anymore! Glad you like the story

**Diamond Spirit****: **Well let me ask you a question to your question: why do you think one male wants another male? Could it mean he's perhaps gay? Also I'm worried I didn't make it clear that they are both cross dressing but yes they are, sorry if that wasn't clear

**HaibaraAiFan****: **I am glad you like my story, sorry for the late update.

**Shimmer-White Mermaid****: **So glad you like my story that my demented and sickly twisted mind created XD Thanks for the offer! :D


End file.
